Ghost Zoo
by ghostanimal
Summary: Random Twoshot: "You're the new main exhibit," she explained sadly, giving him a small smile and her eyes sparkling with tears. "Welcome to Lyulf's Zoo of Rare and Unique Creatures."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

Summery: After waking up in a cage, Danny learns that he's the new exhibit of a Ghost Zoo.

Rating: K+

Inspiration: Circus by Britney Spears

Pairings: None

Other Notes:

* * *

**I have no clue why I wrote this. I'm not having writer's block. I just felt like writing this. Don't complain. It's almost a drabble...Okay I have no idea what a drabble is. I don't know why I just wrote that.**

* * *

He woke up in a dark room.

Danny groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. Was he was lying on straw? He couldn't tell with his gloves on. Using his hands, he did a push up so that he could stand, only to hit his head on something. Something hard.

Feeling slightly dizzy from hitting his head, his eyes began to get used to the darkness of his cage. Last thing he remembered was fighting with Skulker before he went unconscious. He expected to feel sore and tired, but he felt great. Danny felt bandages on his injuries. Did Sam bandage him up while he was unconscious? That makes no sense, why would he be in a cage? Did she bandage him up then he got kidnapped? Made a little more sense.

Was Skulker or Vlad behind this? Skulker might have kidnapped him, but Danny knew he often worked for Vlad.

A bright light suddenly shined in his eyes. Danny winced and moved his hand in front of his face to shield it from the blinding light. He glanced down to see that his feet were chained to the floor, hidden by straw. He was in a five by five foot cage.

He wasn't the only one. The light only shined at him for a little bit before it and its holder walked around the room. Danny saw several more ghosts, creatures, whatever, in cages just like his, complete with the ankle chains connected to the ground. All were either asleep or just silently watched the light look around the room. Danny looked at the chains on his ankles and began to take them off.

He stared in horror when they wouldn't come off. Danny began to try more frantically.

"HEY!" the holder of the light yelled, banging the side of the cage which caused Danny to jump, along with several others. Many stared at the newcomer. "Go to sleep."

Danny just plopped into the straw and leaned against the cage. The holder of the light left behind a door before the whole room was turned into darkness.

"What are you here for?" a female voice softly asked. Danny jumped before he made a light using his unfiring ectoblast. He looked at the owner of a voice, which was a normal looking girl. She had snow-white hair with streaks of black, everyday jeans and t-shirt that was dirty and slightly torn.

"Me?"

"Who else is new?"

A pause.

"I don't even know where I am," Danny admitted miserably.

"You're in a zoo."

Danny froze. A zoo? As in the place you go to in order to watch animals? The place Sam always refused to go to due to the cage animals? Why would he be at the zoo? Well, in a cage he means.

"Why?" he asked, bewildered. She laughed.

"You're the new main exhibit," she explained sadly, giving him a small smile and her eyes sparkling with tears. "Welcome to Lyulf's Zoo of Rare and Unique Creatures."

"WHAT?" he yelled. The girl hushed him. "Don't hush me! I have to go home! I have a family, a house, a town to protect, friends, school…"

"We all did," she told him quietly. "Before we were hunted down and sold to Lyulf's zoo. Lyulf pays handsomely for rare creatures. What are you?"

"I'm a halfa," Danny replied, more quietly. "Half-human, half-ghost."

"Least there are others like you," she said softly, smiling. "I am the only one of my kind."

"What are you?" he asked curiously.

"Half angel, half demon," was the reply, followed by a shrug and sigh. "Not only am I the only one of my kind, but I'm apparently the only once to ever exist and am some sort of prove that is indeed possible for an angel and a demon to fall in love."

"I was an accident," he said after a pause. "Activating my parent's ghost portals gave me powers. Same for the other halfa."

She just smiled.

"So you're the great Danny Phantom I suppose?" she asked teasingly with a smile.

"Sort of," he mumbled. She laughed.

"Go to bed halfa. You have a long day ahead of you. It gets scary at first, with everybody staring at you, but you get used to it after awhile. Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Summery: After waking up in a cage, Danny learns that he's the new exhibit of a Ghost Zoo.

Rating: K+

Inspiration: Circus by Britney Spears

Pairings: None

Other Notes:

* * *

**Due to the popularity and somebody making a wish to Desiree, this is now a two-shot. I may make a sequel that will be a full-length fanfiction. Depends on the popularity.**

* * *

The girl, whom he discovered was named Sage, was wrong.

He wasn't getting used to it after a week of being in the zoo.

When he woke up the first day, he was given oatmeal to eat before pushed into a much larger cage, similar to the ones you'd find in a regular zoo. He learned that those smaller cages in the room were for when the exhibits misbehaved or new to the zoo. Misbehave during the day and you're sent into the cages at night without food. If you were new, you still got food but was sent in there for the first week before you were trusted enough to stay at night in the main cages.

Around your wrists held decorative bracelets. They had the zoo's symbol and contact information on it. Oh, and if you used certain powers, the bracelet would either shock you until you stopped using the power or until you went unconscious. He learned this the hard way while trying to phase out of the cage on day one.

Danny also learned that he was allowed to fly, use his ice powers to make ice sculptures and make light with his ecto energy, but everything else resulted in a horrible shock. Danny was hoping he could use invisibility, but was kind of curious as to why he could use some powers. Sage had explained that he was expected to entertain the people who came to the zoo, so he was able to use some powers to show off to them.

Not only was he a zoo exhibit, but also a circus. Fantastic.

The ghost kids were the worse. They kept trying to touch him through the bars of the cage, sometimes threw food at him, even though there was a little sign that said not to and screamed when they first saw him.

He was also being ripped off. After noticing most of the ghosts wearing or carrying Danny Phantom things, he learned that Lyulf was selling Danny Phantom products in the gift shops. They had Danny Phantom dolls that actually went ghost, cups and thermoses shaped like the Fenton Thermos, pencils and pens, notepads, shirts, pants, necklaces and even candy. Danny had to admit that, after looking at most of the products the ghosts carried around, some of it was pretty cool. It'd be cooler if he got some of the profits.

Worst of all, Sam and Tucker hadn't figured it out. Every day of that first week, the only thing keeping him from hiding among the plants or the cave in the giant cage was the hope that Sam and Tucker had found out about the zoo and came in to enter him. After week one, he gave up all hope.

Since Sam and Tucker didn't come, most of his enemies did. They came and spent hours laughing at him. Everybody from the Box Ghost to the Ghostwriter. Danny did, however, learn that the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost were engaged.

In the words of another exhibit, a half-demon half-vampire named Tom; he would have committed suicide by now if he wasn't positive he'd just probably end up back in the zoo as a ghost.

There was one, and only one, upside to this.

Dani.

There was a happy reunion between the two on the first day and thankfully shared the giant cage. Apparently Skulker caught her and sold her there about a month after she became stabilized. She was there for being the first fully stabilized and successful clone ever, and a halfa.

On the first day, since Sage's cage was across from his, he asked if she could read the little sign that told the Ghost Zone some basic information on the two halfas. She read this

_**Daniel Phantom aka Inviso-Bill, Ghost Boy, Ghost Child, Halfa:**_

_Born to ghost hunters as Daniel Fenton, this famous halfa was created by accidently switching on his parents' Ghost Zone portal. The result was becoming Danny Phantom. Although not the first halfa, he is probably the most famous for his work in Amity Park. _

_**Danielle Phantom aka Ghost Girl, Halfa:**_

_The youngest halfa in existence so far was created in a test tube by Vlad Masters aka Plasmius. She is the clone of Daniel Phantom, and unlike him, is fairly unknown. She is exactly the same in every way with the exception of gender and age. _

At the end of week one, Danny got a special visitor.

"Hello Daniel."

"Plasmius," Danny growled, glaring at the special visitor. "What are you doing here? How come you're not in a cage?"

"Lyulf agreed to never place me inside one of the cages in his zoo on the terms I pay him a weekly sum of five thousand dollars."

Danny's eye twitched with anger. Figures Vlad cheated his way out of something, again. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. Maybe with some sucking up and smooth words, he can talk Plasmius to get him and Dani out. Or at least Dani.

"Is the exhibit hungry?" Plasmius teased, holding up some gummy candy in the shape of his logo. Danny growled and smacked it out of his hands. "Hey. That candy wasn't half-bad."

"Get me out!" Danny begged. "Dani too!"

"Of course Daniel. I'll get you two out and make sure you both never, ever get trapped in this horrid zoo again." Danny sighed with relief. "On a price."

"What price?" Danny asked, wincing. He already knew what Vlad wanted: For Danny to be his apprentice and to help him take over the world. Why did he even ask?

"Now Daniel, you know what I want. A half ghost son/apprentice," Plasmius smirked.

"Never!" Danny snapped, wincing as somebody's flash blinded him.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Plasmius asked as Danny picked some popcorn out of his hair that some little kid threw at him before rubbing his eyes to get over the flashes. "Are you sure you want to stay here for the rest of your life? In a zoo, where the ghosts laugh, take pictures and try to feed you?"

Danny didn't answer. He just glared at a kid who threw the Danny Phantom gummy candy at him.

"I have to go. But I assure you Daniel, I will visit weekly. It will only take a matter of time before you come around and accept my offer," Plasmius told him as he began to float off.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Danny accused, ready to fire an ectoblast, only to be shocked painfully.

"Of course not Daniel. I simply told Skulker of this zoo, and he's the one that sold you out," he replied cheerfully.

"I don't need your offer Plasmius. Tucker and Sam will find me and get me out!" Danny yelled with confidence.

"Daniel, considering that humans aren't allowed in here, I seriously doubt that your friends will be much help to you. I was only allowed in when I was in my ghost half."

Danny's heart sank with fear and all hope fluttered away.

"Like I said Daniel, I'll come weekly until you take up on my offer."

Danny just sat on the grass. He stared at all the ghosts staring back at him, pointing and talking about him. Among the ghosts was Ember and Kitty. Danny briefly wondered if Vlad was already gone. That offer sounded fantastic right now.

* * *

**Don't whine that Danny would never take the offer. He's a shy kid who doesn't want any attention, to be hidden in the shadows. Now he's being looked at all day. Of course he'd be going a little crazy. I added Dani cause it made sense. And you honestly believed that Vlad wouldn't take advantage of this situation?**


End file.
